1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoupling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a broadband decoupling device.
2. Description of Related Art
A solid electrolyte capacitor having advantages of small size, large capacitance, and satisfactory frequency characteristics can be applied for fabricating a decoupling device of a power circuit in a central processing unit (CPU).
Nevertheless, a normal solid electrolyte capacitor can merely filter noise with low frequency. With the gradual increase in processing frequency of the CPU, the resonance frequency of the solid electrolyte capacitor is raised at a high frequency operation condition (10 MHz or higher). Thereby, noise with high frequency is generated, which is detrimental to operation of the CPU.
US patent publication No. 2007/0211414 A1 has disclosed a capacitor assembly in which an individual tantalum solid electrolyte capacitor and an individual multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) are assembled, such that a decoupling device for decoupling within a broadband environment can be formed. However, the capacitor assembly occupies significant space, thus hindering development of the light, thin, small, and compact decoupling device.